battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy/Gallery
Miscellaneous Leafy.png|Leafy. Leafy 5 Revised.png|"They're so cute!" Leafy 6.png Leafy 7 Revised.png Leafy 2.png|Original Leafy Leafy 9.png Leafy 14.png Leafy 11.png|Leafy sitting down at elimination in Barriers and Pitfalls. Leafy 4.png Leafy 8.png Leafy 10.png Leafy pic 99.png Leafy 12.png Leafy Icon.png|Leafy's Idle Leafy intro.png|How Leafy appears in the intro. Leafy 17.png Leafy 16.png Leafy(episode16).PNG MetalLeafy.png|Metal Leafy metallyleafys.png Leafy fast running.png Lify.png|Oh no! Leafy detected! NewLeafy.PNG OLDleafy.png Leafy_Pose.png Leafy-Derp.png|Leafy's Derp Face in a 3rd fla file for BFDI 1 Leafy bfb.png BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB 500px.jpg Run.PNG|Leafy getting chased by Pin and the other contestants Leafy123.jpg|Leafy holding a tip jar. Snowball icon.PNG Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey save Leafy and apologizing to her Rocky4leafy.png Spongy4leafy.png Logo.jpg HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG|Pencil, don't tell me you just killed Firey! Leaf.PNG|"Blue skidoo, we can too!" Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy and Firey playing tic-tac-toe. Leaf and tb.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG bubble and leaf.PNG voteleafy22.PNG icy,leafy and needle.PNG leafy.PNG Knipsel.jpg|Knife-throwing Metal Leafy image.clapleafy.jpg|Leafy applauds the song. Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.ICY!.jpg|"Ice Cube!" lrc.PNG|The Leafy Recovery Center. Skærmbillede 2013-06-07 kl. 14.52.29.png|Leafy appears in the crowd. Gelatin kills Leafy.png images_056.jpg|Leafy standing with her team in Take the Plunge, Part 2. images_347.jpg|Leafy appearing in the BFDI intro. images_099.jpg|Leafy standing with everyone else outside the gates to Dream Island. Rockyvotes.jpg|What? Why don't people like me?! Images 079.jpg|Leafy competing for the Grapes in a chocolate ball eating contest. Leafy the football .jpg|Football Leafy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png|Gone with the wind! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png|Leafy and the gang sprint to the win. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png|The boats are about to collide! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png|Leafy feels bad for leaving the others behind. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|Leafy instructing her team to build the boat. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png|Yeah! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|Oh, so close! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Jumping the dangers of the Goiky Canal. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png|Leafy and Icy in the boat. Star.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.56 PM.png Cake.jpg Stakeatcake.jpg Pie explodesin.jpg|Leafy catching some pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png|Leafy and Needle's tests catch fire. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.06.png|Leafy uses the ICRC 2.0. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.08.png|"And catch this frisbee!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|NOOOOOOO!!! Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.20.png|Leafy and other contestants gasps for a recommended character will join the game. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Leafy in BFDI's third anniversary. Leaf.png|Leafy "leaf" in the game "Tidepool" Choose tb.png Thats the worst4.png Tb in the g´s.png Capture117.PNG Capture116.PNG Capture115.PNG Capture112.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture99.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture151.PNG Capture146.PNG Leafy on wanted sign.png|Leafy on a wanted poster Yoyle metal.png Ithinkitmeans.jpg its-a-football-o.gif|Leafy's a football! JC0L85e.gif|Leafy Getting Chased Working Out.png|Well I guess it all worked out! Crazy Leafy.png|Well, I guess it all works out! Team Chocolate Balls.png|Leafy competes for the Grapes in a chocolate eating contest. Which rhymes the Rice Cake!.png MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG bfdi-scene-5-o.gif|leafy plays bowling 2016-01-28_1802.png|Mistake: Leafy is seen in Team no name No.JPG Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries.png|Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries. Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.42.56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.53.18_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.55.18_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png|"Yeah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png|Leafy and Pin about to run Flower down. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png|Note the Eraser in the background. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png|"Pull up!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png|Blocky to the rescue! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png|Or not. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|The Final Four. PinSavingLeafy.png Team Naming: Leafy.jpg|Leafy's happy team! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.57.41 PM.png|Teardrop mad at Leafy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.43 PM.png|"NEEDLE!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png|Leafy's Team. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png|The Squashy Grapes's boat. Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.23.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.24.48_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.51.40 PM.png|K Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.22 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.48 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.54.49 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.24 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.57 PM.png|N Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.56.30 PM.png|G! 7ad3f225eab54894df7068f88133b93a.jpg|We choose Golf Ball! Capture168.PNG|So.... Capture169.PNG|TD is on my team. IMG_1285.PNG Climbingwall.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture146.PNG Netlosers.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-22_at_3.36.51_PM.png Hqdefault-05.jpg Final17talk.png Cyanide.png Tipjar.png Strawberrycakecookin.png Hicamera.png Images_079.jpg 485841_120300834767938_1110288776_n.jpg Capture151.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture276.PNG Capture288.PNG Working_Out.png Leafy123.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.15.42_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.16.21_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.35.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.42.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.43.19_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.45.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.52.28_AM.png Capture154.PNG Capture237.PNG Capture238.PNG Capture240.PNG Leafywithmap.jpg|"Blue skidoo, we can too!" Needy slap Leafy.PNG Leafy and firey.PNG Gelatin kills Leafy.png Image.clapleafy.jpg Leafy.PNG Voteleafy22.PNG Fall Leafy.PNG Run.PNG Spongy4leafy.png Rocky4leafy.png Logo.jpg Leaf.PNG HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG Leaf and tb.PNG Tic tac toe.PNG Knipsel.jpg Icy,leafy and needle.PNG Leafy.PNG Image.metal5.jpg Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Stakeatcake.jpg Cake.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png Pie explodesin.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|"NOOOOOOOO!!!" yoyle metal.png Choose tb.png Thats the worst4.png Well....jpg Quiet down.png Flshback.png Leafy throw.png Capture49.PNG Capture117.PNG Capture116.PNG Capture115.PNG Capture112.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture99.PNG Capture94.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Capture128.PNG Capture127.PNG Capture123.PNG Capture115.PNG Recort-e sg.png Capture128.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture119.PNG Capture284.PNG Capture266.PNG Capture259.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg Leafy captured.jpeg MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG Leafywithmap.jpg Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries.png MetalLeafyIDFB.PNG Leafyicyandblocky.PNG Bandicam 2017-04-20 20-42-06-215.jpg Ithinkitmeans.jpg Allscreaming.PNG Gelatin kills Leafy.png|Gelatin crushes Leafy IMG_7337.PNG|Leafy idle (season 1) leafy & taco.PNG|Leafy about to give half of her taco to Pen. Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg LW.PNG|Leafy wins in a Tic-Tac-Toe Pencil and Leafy.png Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 1.20.27 PM.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Leafy and Ice Cube BFDI 2.jpg Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg|Firey and Leafy falling. LeafyWereAllCool.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png LeafyAssistsPeople.png BFBCast.png Well I love you.png Chrome 2017-11-05 09-44-16.png BFB Teams.PNG Beep.PNG CloudyTeamName.png Leafy the hapy.png Bulleh!.png Cloudy being puffed up by a Jawbreaker.jpg Ohnoe.jpg BFB 2 Vote for Beep.jpg Beep's Elimination.jpg|All of the members from Beep at elimination. leafy speech.png shocked leafy 2.png LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Leafy say.png Leafys long legs.png LeafyLovesIcyFriesBraceletyFanny.png Leafy the hapy.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png Ehehee.png|"That is not what he said." Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Leafy